The early years of the 100
by daydreamee
Summary: This is my version of what happened after Clarke escaped Mount Weather and they found Finn right after the massacre in TonDC. My opinion chapter two is where it starts to get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the show or any of the characters from it.**

 **This is my first story. Please read and review. Open to all opinions. Please tell me what you honestly thought.**

 **This takes place after season 2 episode 05.**

Clarke is standing there looking at the bodies laying on the ground in complete shock, nauseated and with a knot in her stomach. She didn't think it could get worse. All of a sudden Finn was running at her saying "I knew you were here, I knew I'd find you." Clarke was scared, and Bellamy could see it by looking into her eyes. Bellamy stepped in front of Clarke, reaching back telling her to stay put. Clarke took a step forward and grabbed Bellamy's hand as she stood behind him looking over his shoulder. The feel of her hand in his and her cheek rubbing against his shoulder drove him crazy, it made his mind go a million miles a second, all he could think about was Clarke and how she was holding his hand, by her own choice. It made him happy and he didn't know why.

Finn was so happy to see Clarke that he almost ran into Bellamy not noticing that he stepped In front of her. "Move Bellamy" was all Finn said as he looked a Clarke. "No Finn." He said in a serious tone. Finn looked at Bellamy " this doesn't concern you, this is between Clarke and me." " no this concerns me also Finn," Bellamy said. Finn notices that Clarke and Bellamy are holding hands. This spins him into a bigger fit of anger, "I get it now, I see what's going on," he's screaming as he's waving his gun around. "Clarke how could you do this to me? I thought you loved me, I thought you were just too scared to admit it since I hurt you. Please don't do this, don't choose this jerk over me. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. Please Clarke I'm begging you." He tries to take a step around Bellamy to get closer to Clarke but Bellamy steps in front of him. "I'm sorry Finn it's over between us, it's been over since Raven landed," Clarke says.

" So that's it? Just like that?" Finn says looking at Clarke with hurt in his eyes. "Yeah that's it. There's nothing left to say, Finn. Time to let it go and move on." " yeah, just like you did…. With Bellamy, right?" " yeah Finn just like I'm doing with Bellamy, moving forward," Clarke says, knowing that she'll have to explain later to Bellamy why she said that. Finn is angry about what Clarke just said and is swinging the gun around even more.. All of a sudden it goes off.. Clarke falls to the ground.. She got shot in the leg.

Bellamy looks at Clarke, she's holding her leg, Finn is standing there shocked. Bellamy's face gets red as he turns to Finn. He was about to tackle him to the ground and beat the living day lights out of him when Clarke cried his name. He yelled for Murphy, who came and took Finn's gun from him. Bellamy picked Clarke up and carried her all the way back to camp as Murphy walked behind Finn keeping a gun handy in case he tried something stupid.

All Bellamy could think about was the woman in his arms who was in pain, because a jackass shot her not paying attention to what he was doing. "Bellamy" Finally he realized a soft voice calling his attention, he looked down to realize it was Clarke. "Bellamy," she said. "Are you ok?" "How's your leg?" He asked avoiding answering her question. Truth be told he was concerned about her and he was pissed at spacewalker for being stupid "my leg hurts. I want to talk to you about what I said to Finn about moving on with you." Clarke said. " it doesn't matter Clarke you said what you had to." Bellamy was trying to sound cool about it but the truth was he was wondering if she liked him or if it's just what she said to get Finn to leave her alone. They reached the gates to camp when Abby came running up. "Oh my god, Clarke what happened?" " I have a bullet wound to my right thigh about four to six inches above the knee, there's no exit wound, but I'm ok." Bellamy carried Clarke to the medical tent and layed her on a makeshift table. He was getting ready to walk out the tent when Clarke grabbed his arm " stay with me please," she said gritting her teeth. "Sure Princess." When she was cleared to leave the medical tent Bellamy carries Clarke back to her tent. "would you like to stay with me tonight? My tent is bigger plus you are going to need a little help with that leg tonight." He stated. " yeah thanks Bellamy." Clarke **said** " no problem gimps," Bellamy said smiling at Clarke. "Oh shut up ." Clarke said trying not to laugh. For the next twenty-four hours Bellamy waited on Clarke for everything from getting food to going to changing her bandages. Getting changed and bathing Octavia helped her with.

 **Sorry so so short just the first chapter please read and review. -daydreamee**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the show or characters in it**

They reached Bellamy's tent as he motioned for her to go first " after you princess," she smiles and grabbed his arm for support. Simply touching his arm made her heart race, her knees to go weak and instantly blush. She hoped he didn't notice but little did she know he did. He helped her to the bed so she could relax. She looked at him with a smile on her face that she couldn't contain, " it's really good to see you, I've missed you… I also thought I lost you," Clarke said with tears in her eyes at this point she wasn't looking at Bellamy, she didn't want him to see the tears running down her cheek. " it's really good to see you too princess, I've missed you also.. Clarke you'll never loose me," Bellamy says wiping the tears from her cheeks. They are looking each other in the eyes, they start to lean into each other, then Octavia walks in "hey bell… Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you had company.. " she says smiling at them, "never mind, we'll talk later." " Octavia, wait, it's ok what do you want?" Bellamy says. " actually I was going ask you if you've seen Clarke. Nobody else has, but I can see why.." Octavia says looking at Clarke with a grin. "Yeah you can. What's up?" Clarke says. " it's kinda a girl thing, so privately," Octavia says looking at Bellamy.

" ok I'm gonna go get some food for us. No talking about me while I'm gone." Bellamy says winking at Clarke as he stands up and head for out of the tent. Octavia looks at Clarke, " it's about time you two realize your feeling for each other," she says with a smile. " well I don't know how Bellamy's feels but I do like him," Clarke says with a big grin. " he likes you. It may take him some time to admit it but he does trust me. I've never seen him like this with anybody before. Which means he's serious about this thing between you too, so do me a favor if you don't think you can see a future with him end it now before he gets hurt. He is my brother, and as much as I love you I will hurt you if you hurt him." " Octavia, I don't see this as a fling, I really care about him. I really like him. I see a future with him. To be honest it scares me." Clarke says assuring Octavia. " now I know you didn't come looking for me to talk to me about Bellamy and my intentions with him. What's up?" " Well… I love Lincoln and he loves me but he wants me to leave with him because he wants to be with a tribe and we don't know if our people would accept him… But I don't want to leave my people. What should I do? what would you do?" Clarke thinks about it for a min " well one he is part of your people and if you're worried about the council you can talk to them and find a way to prove that he is one of us, If you want I can speak with the council." " really? That's great, thanks Clarke." " you're welcome Octavia. Let's go join Bellamy and get some dinner." They get up and head out of the tent. They join Bellamy at the campfire.

Clarke sits on one side of him while Octavia sits on the other. " everything ok?" He asks them "yeah," they say at the same time. Octavia went to hang out with Monroe after dinner. Clarke and Bellamy went for a walk and talked about what has happened lately and what they were going to do to get their people back. They ended up at Bellamy's tent. They went in and Clarke sat on his makeshift bed and was nervously fidgeting with her hands. " we don't have to do anything Clarke, I hope you know that." "I know that, that's not why I'm nervous." "Then why are you?" " I like you, I hope you know that. I really like you. I just wanted you to know that this isn't a fling for me." " I really like you also. This isn't a fling for me either." He sat down next to her and held her hand. She layed her head on his shoulder. This is perfect she thought, no interruptions, no pressure, no awkward wondering. She lifted her head and looked at him, looked at her , next thing he knew her soft lips were against his, moving slowly but passionately at the same time, he took her face in his hands, slowly moving his hands down to her sides. She had her hands in his hair, slowly moving them down his back, pulling him on top of her as she layer down on his bed. She stuck her tongue in his mouth as their making out intensified, he slowly started his her cheek then her neck then moved down to her chest. She moaned as he slowly kissed her body, sending chills down her spine. " we can go slow if you like, this doesn't have to go any further." " thanks, if it's ok I'd like to take it slow. I'm sorry, I just don't want to rush into anything, last time I did I got hurt. " " it's ok no need to rush and no need to apologize. I understand. I won't hurt you no need to worry about that,Plus we have all the time in the world." "Thanks Bell," Clarke said as she kissed his lips. " anytime princess." He held her in his arms and she curled up to him layer her head on his chest and they feel asleep

The next morning they woke up at sunrise. Clarke told Bellamy that she had a great nite told him she'd see him later and gave him a kiss. Clarke was smiling as she headed for the med bay. As she was heading there Finn. " hey Clarke." She looks to see Finn next to her. " hey Finn." " you heading to the med bay?" " yeah." "How was your night?" " good… Yours?" Clarke said knowing where this was going. " it was good." " Clarke, I want to talk to you. Do you think we can have dinner tonite? Like a date." " I'm sorry Finn, no we can't." "Well why not?" Finn asked. " I'm not interested in going on a date with you. I've moved on. I'm sorry." You mean to Bellamy?" " yeah to Bellamy, but what does it matter?" " Clarke he is going to hurt you, he is going to break you heart. He's using you, don't you see that?" " no he won't he cares about me. Why do you care anyways?" Clarke said walking away " because I love you!" Finn yelled. " I'm sorry Finn." She said walking into the med bay.

Octavia was helping Raven make walkie talkies for when they went to rescue their friends from mount weather. " they are almost dome then we'll test them out. If they work there is one for everyone." Raven said. "Ok I will go gather everyone so we can try them out." "Ok meet me here in ten minutes with everyone, they'll be done by then." "Ok cool." Octavia said as she walked out of the mechanical tent. She found Finn, then Monroe and Murphy, then Clarke then Bellamy and headed to the mechanical tent.

After talking in the mechanical tent Murphy, Monroe and Bellamy went to find miller and Clarke walked out heading to get some lunch not realizing that Finn was following her. "Clarke, hey'" " hey Finn." " Clarke I'd like to talk to you more about that date." " I told you it is going to happen,Finn" " is he really that great of a guy?" " well Finn he is pretty great." "I doubt that. You're just one of the many on his belt. As soon as you give him what he wants he'll be done with you. Raven was added to that list. I could be wrong have you told anybody that you two are together?" "No,Finn we haven't." "Why not?" "We just started dating last night" "well if I was him I would have told whole camp by now." " I know you would have Finn, but he's not you. how would you know that? About Raven and Bellamy?" " I know his kind. Look at the girls the where going in and out of his tent since we got here. Also jasper said he overheard them talking when he was walking past Bellamy's tent. A lil while later when Raven walked out he saw her fixing her hair and when Bellamy came out he was putting his shirt on and button in his pants. I'm sorry Clarke he's not the guy you think he is." Clarke didn't know what to think so she told him she had to go meet up with Octavia and walked away, but instead she just walked around camp until she found a nice, quiet place where nobody would find her unless they stumbled upon her to sit and think. Is it true that Bellamy slept with Raven? I thought he hated Raven. Maybe it was just sex. That doesn't make it any easier to deal with. Do I have a reason to be made? When did it happen?

She must have sat there for at least a few hours because she didn't realize it was dinner time and the sun was starting to set. She looked up and seem Bellamy walking toward her with a smile on his face and food in his hands. "Here Princess I got you some dinner. Where have you been? have seen you since the mechanic tent before lunch." " I've been here." Clarke says looking down "here I got you some food, princess." " thanks Bellamy." " you ok Clarke?" " " I have something to ask you and I know that you'll be honest." " ok… You can ask me anything." Clarke sighs and then looks up at Bellamy as she asks him with a pained expression, the thought that she has to ask him hurt. " did you sleep with Raven?" Bellamy looks schocked and nervous. He looks at her seeing the wondering and lost look in her eyes. He sighs and then answers "yes." Barely above a whisper she barely heard him. She stood there looking at him wondering if she heard him right. Then she realizes that she did. " when?" " while you and Finn where captured by the grounders." He looks at the ground when he says it. " so let me make sure I got this correctly, while Finn and I was captured by grounders you where screwing Raven." " yes." He's still looking at the ground as he answers. " I have no idea what to say to that." She says holding back the tears. " I got to go," Clarke says as she turns to walk away. Bellamy sees her leaving and tries to talk to her, " Clarke, I'm so-" clarke looks at him tears streaming down her cheeks and says " I got to go." He stops dead in his tracks. He watches her walk away and realizes that he screwed up. He tells himself she just needs sometime and then they'll be ok. Deep down he thinks that he screwed it up before it even began.

 **I know chapter one was short and kinda boring hoping chapter two will be more interesting. Read and review please! - Daydreamee**


	3. Chapter 3

**i don't own the 100 or the characters**

Over the next few days Bellamy tried to talk to Clarke but she wouldn't talk to him. Whenever he tried to talk to her she'd tell him she's busy and walks away. Whenever he's try and touch her she'd back away or slip out of his hold. She was lost, hurt, lost, feeling betrayed and embarrassed.

Finally after four days Clarke decided it was time to talk to Bellamy. She looked all over him and found out from a guard he was out with a hunting party. After she spent two and a half hours in the med bay she decided to take a break from cleaning scrapes and wrapping sprains. She walks out and looks around camp as she takes a drink of water she finds Bellamy standing in the center of camp and she starts to walk towards him with a smile on her face but she stops walking and stops smiling when she sees Mel all over him. She was practically humping him for all of camp to see. Bellamy looks up and sees Clarke looking at him just as Mel stands on her tiptoes and kiss him on the lips. Clarke turns and walks back to the med bay with tears in her eyes. Guess she was just another notch on his belt. Clearly he didn't mean what he said.

Bellamy didn't realize that Mel was kissing him until she stopped kissing his lips and started kissing his neck. He was too focused on Clarke. She was gone now and she walked away with the wrong idea. Clarke walks back into the med bay to see Jackson finishing up cleaning a scrape on one of the younger kids. He looks up and sees her but doesn't look long enough to see that she's been crying. "Hey Clarke, you want to start cleaning up?" Clarke wipes the tears from her face and starts to put the bandages and medicine away, when Bellamy walks in. "Can we talk?" He asks walking up to Clarke and talking talking loud enough for only Clarke to hear. " I'm busy right now." She says. " please Clarke." He says. When Jackson looks up he can see that they are in the middle of a heated discussion with a lot of tention between them." Clarke I'm done with the last patient I have to be here early in the morning so I'm going to head out." " ok night Jackson." " night clarke." Amid with that it was just Clarke Bellamy left in the med bay.

Bellamy stands there for a few minutes trying to think of what he wanted to say and how to say it. Finally after what seemed like hours to Clarke he spoke. " Clarke, about what happened with Raven and me, it was stupid and a mistake. She was in my tent when I got there, sh- " Clarke interrupted him" why didn't you tell her to leave?" ." I did, then she tells me she's only ever been with Finn. So then she tells me to take my clothes off, I don't know why I didn't just walk out, but I told her that I'm not the kind of guy to talk her out of it that it was just about sex and she was ok with that." He takes a breath and Clarke takes this time to speak up " so while I'm fighting to save a little girls life, fighting to save my life and Finn's life you're ducking her, just because she's never been with anyone besides Finn and you saw an opportunity to get layed and took it. Nice. I gotta say I'm disappointed. I thought that you would come for us, that you'd be trying you're hardest to find us but you where too busy getting your dick wet. You I don't know if it hurts me more that it was Raven or the fact that you decided that getting layed was more important then finding your people. I embarrasses me that once again I come in second to a guy…. Right behind Raven… First Finn… Now you…." Clarke is looking away from him at this point she doesn't want him to see the tears that streaming down her face.

" Clarke it wasn't like that I just wasn't thinking and I knew it was a mistake the minute I touched her, I just didn't want to make her feel worse then she already did. You're not coming in second to her she means nothing to me. Please Clarke you have to believe me. I'd change it of I could." Clarke stand silent for a minute thinking. Then finally she looks at him. " what about Mel?" " what about her Clarke? You happened to walk away right when I was brought out of my thoughts. I saw you starting to walk towards me that I spaced out and began to try and figure out how I was going to apologize to you that I didn't even know Mel was kissing me til I was you turn around and walk away. Then I told her to stay away from that I'm not interested in her that I'm with you." "Really?" "Yes really that if you still want to be with me after the whole Raven thing." He's looking at the floor waiting for her to respond he can't bring himself to look her in the eyes, he can't look at her when she tells him she can't be with him,he's thinking.

" I missed you Bell," Clarke says as she wraps her arms around his neck. He stands there frozen for a minute completely shocked. Then once he realizes that Clarke's hugging him she wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her as he lifts her off the ground, " I missed you too Princess." When he puts her down he tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and kisses her cheek then leans his forehead against hers. He moves just enough to look Clarke in the eyes then kisses her forehead. She closes her eyes when he does this, after she opens them just long enough to grab his face and pull him in for a passionate kiss. They pull away breathless. " can I stay with you tonight Bell?" " I thought you'd never ask princess." They walk to his tent holding hands. Not paying attention to the looks they are getting from everyone in camp, especially Finn.

They get back to bells tent and after Bellamy strips down to his boxers and Clarke strips down to her undergarments and a shirt they climb in bed. She lays her head on his chest listening to his heart beat as he wraps his arms around her. She feels the heat coming from him but not just body heat. Him touching her is creating heat, she scotches up so she can kiss him. She moves in slowly and she looks at him waiting for him to move or to stop her. When her lips touch his she feels the sparks fly between them. Bellamy runs his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entry, she opens willingly and as his tongue slips into her mouth she lets out a low moan. Bellamy smiles against her lips as there tongues fight for control. After a few minutes she climbs on top of him and grinds her hips into his, he lets out a growl, so she smiles and does it again, he pulls away and looks at her with fire in his that says wants her completely, " you're killing me woman, if you keep that up I don't know how long I will be able to control myself." She looks at him with an innocent look and trying not to smirk and says "what this?" As she grinds against him again, he rolls his eyes and says " yes that," she does it again and he can't control it anymore he flips them over so he is on top of her and he starts kissing he jaw down to her knock, down her chest to tease her breasts, then continues down her stomach but stops at her stomach. She starts to whine so he starts to slowly his his way up. "Bell" she says in a low love. At this he enters her and she moans, a lil louder this time " oh god Bellamy." He picks up the speed as she runs her fingers down his back digging her nails in. Right when she hits the peak of her climax Bellamy slows down to tease her, she whimpers. So he picks up again and right when she starts to moan his name he climaxes. He lays with his head on her stomach for a few minutes while they are dripping I'm sweat catching their breath. When he moves to lay next to her she cuddles up to him. "I was expecting anything I hope you know that princess." " I do, Bell I made initiated it because I wanted to. " " good" they feel asleep cuddled up to each other with Clarkes head on Bellamy's check and her hand next to her head and his arms

The next morning Clarke woke up by herself with a note from Bellamy saying that he had to head out with the hunting party and that he would find her as soon as he got back. Clarke headed to medical for her shift. She gets in there to find Finn in the med bay. "Clarke I need to talk to you." " not now Finn," Clarke says. "It's important, there are grounders outside the gates." Clarke looks up at him " what do they want?" "well-"

 **So that's chapter 3 tell me what you think.**


End file.
